


steve's bisexual awakening

by orphan_account



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Smut, Three-way Relationship, Threesome, bisexual!steve harrington
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-12 04:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20557988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Heather and Billy share a mutual crush on resident pretty boy Steve Harrington, and on each other.





	1. intro

It was all really confusing to Steve. 

After driving the kids to the pool a few times, he ended up being approached by Heather Holloway. He never really paid her mind in school, but she was pretty and nice. A true good girl. The kind that made cookies in her spare time and called her father daddy. 

"Steve Harrington?" She asked from behind him one day while she was on her way to the female locker room after her shift. He turned around from where he stood to watch the party splash around as they got in the pool. 

He smiled and nodded, brushing some of his hair back. 

"Heather, right?"

"That's me." She smiled, stepping a little closer to him. 

"I didn't know you had," she stopped and looked to the pool to count all the party members that just jumped in, "5 siblings." Then she saw Lucas, and rose her eyebrows in suspicion. 

"No, no, they're like.. I'm like they're babysitter or something. Gave them a drive here. I was just about to pass out on one of those louge chairs till they decide they wanna go home." Steve explained. Heather, nodded her understanding. 

"Didn't take you for the kid type." She said, playfully shoving his arm. Steve laughed, "I didn't know either. I just have a soft spot for these guys, I guess." He looked back to the pool and smiled before returning his gaze back to Heather. She was smiling this big cute grin. 

"What?" Steve asked. 

"Nothing, it's just- it's just cute. You're cute." She said, shocking herself at her forwardness. Steve knitted his eyebrows together before easing them when he realized she was flirting. Finally! he thought to himself, flashing her his million dollar smile that worked on all the girls back in highschool. 

"And you're beautiful." He shot back, before running his hand through his hair again. She giggled, and looked down to the ground to hide her blush. 

"What are you doing here, King Steve?" A voice spoke from next to them. Steve turned and was met with a shirtless, sweaty, glistening version of Billy Hargrove. They hadn't really seen each other since their fight, and Steve noticed he got a tattoo. 

"Talking to Heather. Obviously." He said, his voice going sour. 

"You two a thing or something? Princess Wheeler really moved on huh?" He chuckled, sliding the sunglasses that sat on his head onto his face. 

"Don't be rude, Billy." Heather said, still smiling nonetheless. 

"Fine, fine. I gotta get to my post anyway." Billy said, raising his hands in defeat. 

"Yeah, you should get to that." Steve grimaced, crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

"Bye sweetheart." He said, lowering his face so Steve could see him wink behind his sunglasses. He walked away, and Steve nearly groaned in frustration when he saw all the girls staring at him as he walked to his lifeguard chair. 

"Don't mind Billy. He's really a sweetheart, when you get to know him." Heather said, pulling Steve's attention from Billy back to her. 

"Yeah, I'll take your word for it." She offered him a soft smile. 

"I gotta change and take a shower, I got this family thing. So I'll see you around I guess?" She said, backing away from him towards the locker room. 

"Yeah, I'll see ya." He waved her off, and watched her disappear into the locker room before he chose a beach chair lay down on. 

__

"You like Heather, huh?" 

Billy approached the foot of Steve's beach chair. He groaned and turned on his side to face away from the silhouette of Billy in front of him. 

"Don't you got lives to save or something, lifeguard?" Steve asked, bringing his arms underneath his head for a makeshift pillow. 

"My shift's over." Billy said, sitting down on the chair next to Steve. Steve turned the other way. 

"When are you gonna let that fight go? It was a while ago. Didn't Max tell you I was sorry?" Billy asked, kicking his flip flops off to lay down on the beach chair. 

Steve sat up in surprise and faced Billy. 

"Did you just say you're sorry?" Steve asked. 

"Yeah. I'm sorry, whatever, I thought Max told you." Billy waved off the question, not too eager to apologize to King Steve. 

"She didn't." Steve said, laying down again, facing the sky. 

"Well I am. Really, I just had some... shit going on that night. I took it out on you. I've been trying not to do that anymore." 

Steve was in shock, looking at Billy from the corner of his eye as he apologized. 

"It's... Fine, I guess. Thanks for the apology." Steve said, raising his right arm to cover his face from the sun. 

"No problem." Billy said, standing up. He looked down at Steve for a few seconds before saying something. 

"You wanna smoke?" He asked, offering a hand to help Steve up.


	2. two

Billy grabbed his everlast crop top and met Steve right outside the pool, leaning on the brick of back locker room wall. The entrance to the pool was to their left and the parking lot was in front of them. 

Steve said he couldn't be away from the kids too long, god forbid something happened and Billy chuckled, telling him mommys could take breaks when they needed it. 

Steve sighed and took a cigarette from Billy's hand, their fingers grazing briefly, but they both didn't really care. Or at least Steve didn't. Billy took another cigarette from his pack and lit it before lighting Steve's up. 

"Heather's cute." Billy said, all of a sudden. Steve hesitated before nodding. 

"You tryna fuck her or something?" Billy asked. Steve scoffed. 

"Jesus, Billy. I was trying to get to know her." He took a drag from his cigarette. "Maybe ask her on a date." 

"How sweet." Billy choked out. 

"What's the matter with you? You like her or something?" Steve asked, lightly shoving Billy in the arm. 

"No, I- whatever man." Steve just took another drag from his cigarette. Billy could've told him, told him they fucked once and he started to catch feelings so he distanced himself. Could've told Steve he really liked Heather, and even had a little crush on Steve too, ever since he came to Hawkins. Though, he never liked to the admit that last part, even to himself. 

"Should I then?"

"Should you, what?"

"Ask Heather out." Billy shrugged, looking down at the ground. 

"If you wanna. Doesn't matter to me." He said, looking up. His face seemed utterly emotionless, even bored, like he was doing Steve a favor by spending some time with him. But a shard of hurt shone in his eyes that Steve couldn't help but notice. Even so, he ignored it and threw his cigarette to the floor before putting it out with his foot. 

"I better get back." Steve explained, putting his hands in his short pockets. 

"Yeah, wouldn't want your kids to get worried. Tell Max to get home soon. I don't wanna deal with my dad yelling about her being out."

"Yeah, okay." Steve agreed, turning to head back to the pool. 

Billy watched him disappear as he turned and walked through the entrance gates, then he looked out into the parking lot as he finished his cig. 

"Want some company?" A voice asked from his far right. When he turned his head, Heather stood there, smiling. 

"Thought you had a family thing." Billy said as she approached and leaned on a part of the wall next to him. 

"It finished. Thought I'd come and see if you wanna do something tonight. Maybe with Steve too? If he's still here." She asked, looking up at Billy who was still facing forwards. Up close, she saw the remnants of a healing bruise on his cheek that was barely there. 

Ever since she went to pick him up at this house one time, and she accidentally heard a fight between Billy and his father, she stopped asking where the bruises came from. She simply offered him a place to stay, and her comfort. 

"He's still here. If you wanna go talk to him. Looks like you were real into his pretty boy act." Billy grimaced. 

"Billy." Heather whispered. Billy turned his head to face her, blowing some smoke in her face. She winced but tried her best to look unbothered nonetheless. 

Looking at him, a sudden understanding came over her. "Are you jealous?" She asked him, trying not to smile. 

"I don't get jealous." He retorted, dropping his cigarette to the ground and crushing it with his foot. 

"Yeah you do. You're jealous." Billy didn't say anything. Neither did Heather, for a little white at least, ask she considered asking him something. 

"Why didn't you ask me out or even talk to me after... after we-"

"Did it?" Billy finished. 

"Yeah."

"Cuz I'm a fuckup. You know that, can see it. Didn't want to spread that to you." Billy explained. 

"Billy." Heather said, using her hand to move his head to face to her again. 

"You're not a fuckup." She said, before leaning in and kissing him. "Even if you were, I'm a big girl, I can handle myself. Let me worry about me."

Billy offered her a weak smile and placed his hand on top of hers where it sat on his cheek. 

"And I'm not blind." She said, moving her hand away. Billy furrowed his brows in confusion. 

"About Steve. Ever since you stepped foot in this town you've had this weird fascination with him. Always had to be close to him. I know why." Billy's heart sunk in his chest. 

"And it's okay."

Billy sighed but his heart still hammered in his chest. "What?" He asked breathlessly. 

"You like him." She said. 

Billy stared at her, but then he nodded, refraining from looking Heather in the eye. 

"So do I." Billy looked up and to her again. 

"I thought we could, ya know, maybe share him. I guess." 

"Oh."

"Yeah."


End file.
